


Be Your Everything

by damnedifyoudo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck gets emotional get ready guys, Chimney is a supportive big bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Multi, on Madney's part that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo
Summary: Before Maddie can do anything else tonight, it's time for her weekly "have you told Eddie you loved him yet?" call with her baby bro.This week, Chimney is there to help, and boy does he end up helping.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	Be Your Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Be Your Everything by Boys Like Girls
> 
> honestly guys idk what this is, I was having a conversation with Em and Cait in the discord and then I was like "well, I guess I have to write this now even tho I have like 4 WIPS" rip to me it's fine.
> 
> anyway, this is hot off the press, hope you enjoy!

“Chimney, I’m here!” Maddie said as she walked in Chimney’s front door. It’s only after she closed the door that she realized exactly what he’d done with the place.

Albert is conveniently out for the night, Chimney promised, and he clearly took advantage. There were candles _everywhere_ and she could hear soft music coming from the bedroom. She couldn’t _wait_ for their evening together.

But there was something she had to do first.

“Hey babe,” Chimney said as he came in from the bedroom, pressing a sweet kiss to Maddie’s cheek. “You ready to get this party started?”

Maddie blushed and gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before putting her purse on the counter. “I will be! Just need to do something first,” she said, pulling out her phone.

“Calling Buck?” Chimney questioned, putting his hands on his hips in that way that Maddie found adorable.

“Yes, I have to call him and ask if he’s confessed his love to Eddie yet,” she sighed.

Chimney’s face scrunched up in confusion and Maddie pinched his cheek, laughing softly.

“Didn’t you do that last week?”

Maddie huffed a breath. “Unfortunately, this is a weekly occurrence. If that boy doesn’t woman up soon, it’s going to become a daily call. He’s on thin fucking ice.”

Chimney’s eyes widened, surprised to hear one of Maddie’s rare f-bombs. “Seriously? Why can’t he just do it already? It’s not like Eddie isn’t in love with him back.”

Maddie threw her hands up in the air. “Thank you!” she shouted. “Glad you see it my way. I don’t know how many times I’ve told him that and he won’t believe me. He claims that I don’t know Eddie well enough to know something like that, which may be true, but first off, I’m his big sister and know everything relating to his love life and second, I’m not blind.”

“ _None_ of us are,” Chimney agreed, catching Maddie’s phone as it almost fell out of her hand while she was talking. “You should see them at work. _Constant_ heart eyes at each other, it’s exhausting.”

“I can only imagine,” Maddie said, rolling her eyes and picturing it in her head. “The way he whines and pines over Eddie every time we talk about it is ridiculous, I’m at the end of my rope here, Chimney.”

“Maybe I could talk to him? It might push him along if it isn’t just his sister telling him to do it, but also his brother-in-law,” Chimney offered.

“’Brother-in-law’ huh?” Maddie chuckled and kissed Chimney again, using her free hand to caress his cheek. “I like the sound of that.”

“Was hoping you would,” Chimney smiled and pulled Maddie in by the waist, deepening the kiss.

They got carried away for a second before Maddie quickly pulled away. “Okay, as much as I can’t wait to do that for the rest of the night, I really need to do this,” she said, holding her phone up.

“Alright, if it’ll get Buck and Eddie to stop being all gross at work, I’m all for it,” Chimney said as Maddie dialed Buck’s number and put in on speaker.

“ _Isn’t it time for your ‘dick appointment’ or whatever? Why are you calling me_ now?”

“’Dick appointment?’” Chimney yelled in surprise.

“ _Wait, Chimney’s on the phone, too? Am I in trouble?”_ Buck joked, the smile evident in his voice.

“In fact, you are,” Maddie replied. “If you haven’t told Eddie you love him yet, that is.”

Maddie and Chimney heard Buck sigh dramatically and then what sounded like a muffled scream into a pillow. “ _Maddie, this again? I told you I can’t!”_

“That is _bullshit_ and you know it, Evan Thomas Buckley,” Maddie lectured. “Chimney tell him.”

“ _NO-“_

“She’s right, Buckaroo, and she doesn’t even see all the heart eyes you and Eddie make at each other on shift,” Chimney argued. “Maddie said you won’t believe her when she says that Eddie is in love with you too, well believe it buddy. You can’t see it, I guess, but we all can. He loves you so much and that’s incredibly evident. I joke to Hen and Bobby about how gross it is, but really, it’s so beautiful. If I look at Maddie with that much love in my eyes, then I’m glad I’m expressing to her how much I love her.”

Maddie smiled and caressed Chim’s cheek before jumping off his eloquently worded statement, changing her tone to reflect her boyfriend’s softness. “He’s right, Evan. If you don’t believe me, please believe Chimney. I chastise you, but in all seriousness, I know you’re scared, but Eddie _loves_ you.”

The line was silent for a few seconds before they heard faint sniffling.

“Evan, are you okay?” Maddie asked, concerned to hear her baby brother crying suddenly. “He’s never cried during one of these conversations,” she whispered to Chimney.

 _“I’m scared, guys,”_ Buck sniffled. “ _I want to believe you, I really do, but I just don’t want to mess anything up, ya know? I thought I knew what love is, I loved Abby, but this? This is something different.”_ Buck took a deep breath, most likely trying to gather himself before continuing. “ _I love Eddie and Christopher with everything I have. After the ambulance explosion and I became friends with Eddie, it felt like something had clicked into place in my heart. But I didn’t realize what that was for a while and then after the tsunami when Eddie still trusted me with Christopher after all that happened, I knew. I knew that I could never live without them. If anything ever happened to either of them I honestly don’t know if I could keep going. Eddie is all I think about and it’s getting so hard to be around him without saying anything, but that fear of ruining everything we have is holding me back. He’s my best friend, I can’t lose him.”_

Maddie took a deep breath. “Wow, Buck, that was-“

“That was beautiful, Evan,” Chimney said, tearing up a little. “I tease you, but I had no idea it was that serious.”

“ _As a pulmonary embolism,”_ Buck chuckled wetly.

Maddie rolled her eyes while Chimney laughed in reply. “Buckaroo, I understand how scary this can be, remember how scared I was to tell your sister I loved her? But you can do this, you and Eddie deserve to be happy.”

“ _Thanks, Chimney, I really needed this,”_ Buck said, clearly blowing his nose by the sound of it. “ _I think he’s free tonight and Christopher is at abuela’s, maybe I’ll go tell him?”_

“Atta boy, Buck!” Chimney cheered. “You can do this, buddy, we believe in you.”

“We do, Buck, and we love you so much,” Maddie agreed, smiling. “Good luck tonight, tell us how it went in the morning okay?”

_“Oh yeah, wouldn’t want to interrupt your ‘dick appointment’ would I?”_ Buck laughs, sadness almost gone from his voice.

“Evan!” Maddie exclaimed. “But you’re right, don’t call back tonight. Love you baby bro, be safe okay?”

_“Okay, love you guys, thanks again, especially you Chimney.”_

“Love you too Buckaroo, anytime,” Chimney replied, Maddie saying bye and hanging up right after.

“I’ve spent weeks trying to get through to him and after one conversation with you he finally decides to open up and do something about it? Unbelievable,” Maddie said, exasperated, as she put her phone down on the counter.

“You should have asked me for help _weeks_ ago,” Chimney gloated, smirking as he pulled Maddie in for a searing kiss.

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining,” she said after they pulled apart.

“Nothing, just love you so much you don’t even know,” Chimney admitted, kissing her again.

She pulled away to look at him. “I know,” she smiled, running her thumb across his lips gently. “And you know how I feel.”

“I do. And even if you can’t ever say the words to me, I know. I’ll always be your everything if you’ll let me,” Chimney affirmed, taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom.

“Absolutely, Howard Han.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> @eddiediaz-buckley


End file.
